


The Book of Faith

by coaldustcanary



Category: Houston Houston Do You Read? - James Tiptree Jr.
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: "So you have lost all faith," he said finally."We have faith," Judy Paris protested."May I ask in what?""We have faith in ourselves, of course," she told him.Some few have to have more than others.





	The Book of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eida/gifts).



_**Selected Excerpts from the Preface of** _ **The Book of Faith Victoria**

* * *

  **March 7, 2367** [ _by the hand of Constantia Morelos Digitalis, designated birth donor_ ]

It’s strange not to have a song to sing for you, Faith Victoria. My sister Connie Asterid was a birth donor for the 9th Delilah Tanganyika and she warned me I’d begin to sing our song half a hundred times a day, and then hesitate; she was right. It’s not that I begrudge you our song, little one. It’s not private. I’ve sung it all my life, everywhere I go. It might be the song most heard in creches everywhere, the way we sing. I sing it while working, tending sprouts in the greenhouse. I sing it in the bathing hall, it echoes very prettily there with all the tile. And I’ve sung it louder than I needed to, so that Ingrid Anders Linden might hear and smile my favorite of her smiles. But I was singing it for me all those times. I could sing it to you, but not for you, and when I realized that I understood what Connie Asterid meant, finally.

We’ll help you make a song, though. We're all of us here for you when you’re ready.

* * *

  **July 18, 2367** [ _summarized from Atalanta Laboratory documents by lab coordinator Akilah B. Helvetica_ ]

Faith Victoria constitutes the 124th successful genotype blend of the modern era. She is created from the following extant genotype donors:

  * Constantia Morelos [Carib blend; birth donor Constantia Morelos Digitalis]
  * Amaranth Washington [Diasporic-Americas blend]
  * Dame Helena Donoghue [Celto-Britannic blend]



While early genotype blends focused on preservation of regional or ethnic heritage, with the adaptation of stable three- and four-genotype blends the second phase of genotype creation (beginning with #105, Aleppa J.) our focus has prioritized genetic health, longevity, and environmental adaptability. Of particular concern is the ability for new genotype blend exemplars to withstand the difficult process of establishing and maintaining a secure sense of self as individuals, burdened as she is/they are by her/their truly unique nature. Early data suggests that these tripartite and quadpartite original blend genotypes benefit from extended donor networks. [ _See Palatino, Akilah B. (2365) for a summary of the exploratory data._ ] Best practices for the health and well-being of new genotype blend exemplars now in place, we believe the following factors offer the best chance of successful maturation and acculturation for Faith Victoria:

  1. Selection from the most nurturant donor genotype to serve as birth, nursing, and weaning donor. Constantia Morelos Digitalis excelled as a birth, nursing and weaning carer, and considering her willingness to serve additional terms beyond the standard in this difficult role and her overall health, this is an ideal situation.
  2. Assignment to a large, central creche with carers serving in sibling groups as well as individuals. Though genotype blend individuals are truly unique, exposure to both sibling group families and those who prefer to work outside sibling groups will create familiarity with a range of social interactions.
  3. Preparations for the welcoming of future siblings of the genotype blend locally, based on birth donor availability.



Each of these things have been readied to the best of our ability. Happy birthday, Faith Victoria.

* * *

August 30, 2367 [ _by the hand of Constantia Morelos Digitalis_ ]

You are healthy by every measure, little one, and I couldn't be more proud. Connie Solanum came to check in on us today, bringing me a taste of our favorite berries fresh from the vine, and she admired how you responded to her voice. I wasn't surprised. We are all of us your family, never forget.

* * *

October 2, 2367 [ _by the hand of Constantia Morelos Digitalis_ ]

Your growth continues as expected and your physical function remains exceedingly healthy. Particularly your lungs. I miss my sleep, but I don't begrudge your song-making.

* * *

April 21, 2368 [by the hand of _Constantia Morelos Lathyrus_ ]

You took your first steps! My sister is going to be very disappointed that she missed them in order to visit Connie Solanum for a time, but who would have guessed you would walk so early? She might have, I suppose. She seems to expect the world of you.

* * *

 July 18, 2369 [ _by the hand of Constantia Morelos Digitalis_ ]

For your birthday, we celebrated very merrily. Several Connies were in attendance, as were Dame Helenas Sierra and Green, and even an Amaranth! (It was my first meeting with an Amaranth, as they're a somewhat less populous genotype, and now I know where the shape of your eyes comes from, little one.) It's strange, really. I'd known a Dame Helena from my own creche, and never thought us particularly suited to be more than casual acquaintances, and I'm not sure how well I'd love an Amaranth as a bosom friend--I daresay it might be mutual, too--but we were united in our interest in you, little one. Dame Helenas seem a bit flighty, and this Amaranth, at least, was very slow and deliberate - not qualities I've seen in you. But then the two Helenas shared a wicked joke and laughed, and you delighted in their delight, and it was so lovely. And when you grew tired and tearful, Amaranth hummed a little of her song, low and soothing, and you smiled.

I may have birthed you, but you are of us all.

* * *

 August 11 **, 2371**  [ _by the hand of Constantia Morelos Digitalis_ ]

To see you grow into the rushing of your feet and the reach of your hands is so strange, little one. Beautiful and unexpected and a little frightening, like you are. Some of us will try to make you think that we are all exactly the same, those of us who come from well-established genotype lines birthed a thousand times before. But though there are some who say we grow identically, that there is nothing different from one to the other, that's not true. I think it comforts some to believe it, to feel so close to their sisters. But there is a powerful comfort in walking a path that's been walked before, and you don't have that foundation beneath your feet. You rush into finding your own path, and I fear for you. But you don't seem to fear, or notice my own fear for you, or anyone's. You're brave, and a little headstrong, and I think you like that about yourself--good.

You're allowed to be who you will be. We're all very excited to meet her. Even when I move on to my next term of service, and that day comes ever-sooner, my sisters will make sure I know all about you and yours. I have missed the greenhouses a little, too, though I feel guilty to admit it when the ink hasn't dried on my feelings of sadness at the thought of leaving you. But then I wonder what new things will grow in your mind and under your hands and I'm excited, because that may be evidence of a little of me, of us, in you.

* * *

 

 


End file.
